


The Girl With Pigtails

by voidofink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Also there are othr characters like Maddie but she's not important really, F/F, Fem! Usuk, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofink/pseuds/voidofink
Summary: It's first in 3rd grade that Amelia E. Jones, a brave an optimistic girl, sees another girl outside of her class. Her curiosity about whom this person is blooms into something, and eventually she goes and tries to meet the girl, starting something that most would consider forbidden.





	The Girl With Pigtails

Amelia E. Jones was in 3rd grade. Her head was up high, and she was walking back to the classroom at the front of the line, like she owned the place. Each day a student was picked to be the lineleader, and today it was her!! She loved being at the front and holding so much responsibility and having everyone else look up to her! The power felt amazing!! Though, some of the other kids who wanted to be at the front were rowdy, whining- Despite the teacher's attempts to hush them as they were walking down the hall- About how it should be them. 

The class was coming back from lunch, which was grilled cheese and an assortment of colorful fruits and green veggies. Sometimes Amelia wished that her mom could pack food for her, too. The kids who brought their lunches always had super yummy looking food! And she was _so_ jealous! Though, being able to get icecream from the lunch line was pretty cool, and she always made a point to get some when she went through- Even though that ate up at her parent's cash. 

So, finally, Amelia had lead the rest of the class back to math room. The whole class sat down, and the teacher began to go over the lesson again. Something about multiplying numbers by 12. Though, Amelia's attention was far from her as she droned on about things she'd probably gone over multiple times before the lunch period- 3rd period. 

As she tried to find something else to focus on, her attention was drawn to the window. It was a big window, and beside it was a clear, glass door. It was locked right now, but in half an hour they would be able to go outside and play on the playground!! Nobody was out there, now- But sometimes Amelia would see the big 5th graders playing. They looked so cool!! She couldn't wait to be in 5th grade like them!! She imagined herself, starting 5th grade, and going up to her dad, telling him how awesome she was!! He'd totally agree! 

Then, her attention was drawn somewhere else- The big, red slide. But, not because it was there, no, there was a girl- Probably about her age- Sliding down it. She'd never seen the girl in the school before, who was she? She had long pigtails, and her eyes were a stunning shade of green. Even now, Amelia saw her and thought of the word beautiful. The dress she was wearing was a soft, baby blue. She wanted to know so badly who this girl was!! Was she her age, could they play? Was she homeschooled? Did she just move here? 

Amelia was snapped back into reality when the teacher called on her, asking her a math equation, which she answered- Albeit wrong at first- Before going back to thinking about that girl. However, when her attention turned back to the slide, she was gone. The only thing Amelia could catch was that dress running into the woods. She'd heard countless stories of how the “witch” lived there, but that girl couldn't be a witch!! She was too pretty!! Did she know? Amelia had to warn her!! 

Her mind clouded with worry, until the recess bell rung. Her and the rest of the kids ran outside, and she went to the side of the woods where she'd seen that girl go in. She saw no trace of her, and honestly, she was disappointed. She tried to take a step into the forest's edge, but a teacher- Her English teacher- Came and told her to stop and not go into the woods. She couldn't help but let out a little whine and agree. She hoped that girl would be alright! 

As she went back to the playground, she passed her sister, Madeline, who'd always preferred the nickname Maddy. “Maddy!!” She called, sitting next to her. “Yes, Amie?” She was so much more quiet than Amelia, it was kind of astonishing to think of them as sisters. Maddy was always shy and held back, while Amelia was the complete opposite, outgoing and ready to do anything to get what she wanted. “I saw a girl go into the woods! She had loonnngg-” Amelia did a motion on either side of her head, “ponytails!! And green eyes, and a blue dress!” 

Before Madeline could reply, or even try to, one of her friends ran over and pulled her away to play freeze-tag. Amelia pouted at this, but didn't say anything. Maybe one day, she could go after that girl and save her. Yeah!! And then she could be looked up to by everyone!! She day-dreamed of this fate until everyone was called in to school again, where they changed classes and listened to the last teacher of the day drone on again. 

When she got home, she flopped down on her bed next to the family golden retriever, Hero. “I saw a girl today!” She said, excitedly, to the dog. She got a bark in response. “She went into the woods, but that's okay! When I'm older, I'mma save her!!” She explained, getting another park out of him. “I know!! I'll be sooo cool!!” She squealed, hugging Hero as he licked her face. 

“Imagine the headlines, Hero! Amelia E. Jones saves a girl!! I don't know what her name is..” She pouted again. She needed to find that out!! She needed to befriend her!! She needed to... The grasps of sleep gripped at her. She stayed up all of last night playing games. She fell asleep, hugging Hero, and dreaming about one day saving the pigtailed girl she'd seen only hours earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a little idea that popped into my mind randomly! I have no real purpose for it, and am just gonna write it on the sidelines while I work. I'd like to update it as frequently as possible, but I'm a fulltime student and am occasionally busy with other things. I'll try to write and update as much as I can, but I can't make promises to anything.  
In other notes - This is a human AU, so no one is countries. As you can tell from the tags, this is also Nyo, because I love me some lesbians. I'll try my best to keep up with this story, and we'll see how it goes!


End file.
